Recently, various portable electronic devices such as smart phones and smart pads are rapidly spreading, and people can search and browse information that they want anytime and anywhere. However, since such a general portable electronic device is designed for normal persons, there is a problem that it is difficult for visually impaired persons to use the device.
In recent years, devices for providing information to the visually impaired persons have been developed, and a representative example thereof is a braille watch. The braille watch is a device that allows a visually impaired person to detect the braille protrusions protruded on the surface of the watch so as to recognize time. The braille watch uses a permanent magnet and an electromagnet to apply current to the electromagnet installed around a to-be-protruded braille protrusion so as to generate a repulsive force or attractive force between the electromagnet and the permanent magnet, so that information is output.
However, in the case of most of braille outputting devices using the electromagnets such as a braille watch, since the braille protrusion is required to maintain the protruded state while the user reads the braille, the current needs to be continuously supplied to the electromagnet to maintain the state of the electromagnet. In addition, since the braille protrusion is required to maintain the protruded state even when the user touches the braille to apply the force in a direction opposite to the protruding direction of the braille protrusion, a relatively high current needs to be continuously supplied to the electromagnet. Therefore, power consumption is large. Accordingly, such a technique of the related art has a problem that it is difficult to apply the technique to a portable electronic device which uses a limited battery power.